Unspoken Words
by MiloMilkshake
Summary: Will these words ever reach her?


She's my bestfriend..  
>This is wrong...<p>

Everything about her is beautiful..  
>This is wrong..<p>

I'm falling inlove with her..  
>This is wrong..<p>

NOZOMI'S POV

I keep staring at her while she works on the stacks of papers. (She's really beautiful, this is bad..) i thought. She then turns to me with a concern look on her face.(Please Ericchi..i can't)

"is something wrong Nozomi?" she asked

"nothing" the only reply i could come up with. I tried to assure her.

"are you sure? your face is telling the opposite." she said with concern. I just smile at her but deep inside my heart is beating like crazy.(it hurts..) I turned away and tried to focus on the pile of papers infront of me. She seems she wanted to ask further but decided not to and work on the papers again.

(This is wrong..) I thought

(I can't do this anymore..) I could feel my eyes getting teary. I clenched my fist trying to endure the pain. Everytime i look at her my heart feels like its going to explode. Once our eyes met I feel like I wanted to cry.

(I can never have her..)

This is bad..I can't control my tears that started falling.(I can't or she'll see me) I thought and wiped my tears but it keeps falling. I accidentally made a noise that didn't go unnoticed, she quickly turns to me. I quickly looked at the door and got up from my sit. She was about to say something but i cut her off and said i needed to go the the bathroom. As i closed the door behind leaving her I began to run, run away from this pain.

ERI'S POV

I tried to asked her what's going on but she keeps telling me its "nothing". I know something is bothering her but why isn't she telling me anything. After minutes I heard her made anoise. I quickly turned my gaze to her but she suddenly stood up and told me she's going to the bathroom.(I don't believe that, but what can i do?) I was about to follow her but something caught my eyes. The papers she's working on is drenched with...tears? Has she been crying all along and yet she keeps quiet about it? (Why?) the question that lingered on my mind. I don't understand why she's not telling me. We've been bestfriend for a long time and yet..and yet..I clenched my fist and decided to find her. She have done so many things to me, she helped me dealing with my problems. I ledt the student council room without hesitation.

(She's more important..)

(Where are you Nozomi?)

I searched in the bathroom, classrooms, gym and the rooftop.(I wonder where she went?) I tried looking again but still no sign of her. I was about to go back to the student council room but I remembered a place where she could have gone to.

I slowly opened the door only to see her there..alone..and crying. It pained me to see her like that. She's usually cheerful. She then looked at me with her teary turquiose eyes. Her eyes went wide and she tried yo wipe her tears.

"sorry" she said and was about to walk away but i quickly grabbed her and hug her. She seems suprised and she started to cried again.

"I might not know what's going on but I wanted you to know that i'll always be her. I'm your bestfriend and always remember that." I tried to comfort her. She hugged me back.

"thanks Ericchi" she said as she pulled back and wiped her tears. She smiled at me although I could sadness within those smile, it feels like she wanted to say something behind her smiles but what..I was about to say something until someone called us.

"Eri-chan! Nozomi-chan!" it's a girl with a gray hair along with a blue haired girl.

"Kotori and..Umi.." I said to them then suddenly Umi approach me. She pulled me into a hug and whispered to my ears "Eri"..I could feel myself blushing.

"I missed you" she said. That made my heart beat faster. I smiled at her and hugged her back.

NOZOMI'S POV

I remained quiet as I stare at them.(it hurts..) I feel like crying but I tried to hold it. I looked down and excuse myself.(I can't take it anymore) I started to walk away buy Ericchi called me so I stop for a bit. I turned to them with a fake smile(I couldn't possibly smile)

"Sorry about earlier Ericchi. You don't have to worry about me. I'm really fiwne, beside you need to worry about your girlfriend more." I tried to sound like I'm teasing even though every word that i said feels like I'm going to cry more. She blushed and look away. Umi and Kotori giggled at her, she pouts. (I wanted to hud her but..but..) I turned away again and continued to walk away.

"Don't forget what I told you okay?" she told me

"I will" I feel my heart broken. The tears that she took away from me a long time ago was brought back by her, but I'll try to be happy for her even if it meansI'll have to endure the pain of being alone again.

"I love you Ericchi" those unspoken words will be buried deep within my heart.

She's my bestfriend..  
>This is wrong..<p>

Everything about her is beautiful..  
>This is wrong..<p>

I'm falling inlove with her..  
>This is wrong..<p>

This is wrong because she'll never be mine..

-  
>Done! I'll never write something like this again. I feel like crying instead of enjoying this. Sorry for all NozoEri fans. I'm one of you. I just tried making a hurtdrama fic for them


End file.
